Greatest Weakness: Life
by 7exie 4nne
Summary: It was a simple misunderstanding that led her to Mystic Falls. It was in Mystic Falls that Olivia's life was opened to the supernatural world, and her destiny entwined with the Original Hybrid.
1. Preview

**A/N: Hello, readers! This is a preview of a fanfic that has been two years in the making! I do not want to say too much, so I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Dead. That was what the bar was: dead. Not a single person occupied the bar, save for the bartender. She didn't seem to mind the lack of company; she was too engrossed in the book in front of her. She expected the bar to be like this on a Sunday. Not many people wanted to be seen heading into the bar on the Sabbath day.

Another minute ticked by on the clock. The bartender's brown eyes briefly drifted away from her book to check the time. Four minutes to nine. Four more minutes and she would close up. She wanted to close up earlier, but her manager insisted that the patrons were waiting for the sun to set before coming out. It had been an hour since the sun set and still no one came.

She closed her book and stuffed it in her purse. ' _It'll take four minutes to close up,'_ she decided. She took the time to tie up her black hair. The back of her neck was sticky with sweat. It was a good thing she opted to cut her hair only a few days ago. It helped with the hot Tennessee weather.

She gave the counter a quick wipe as she made her way around the bar area. She tossed the rag into the sink and began to turn off the lights. She hurried to the door in the off chance that a customer would come through last second. Flipping the sign to close, she opened the door and shut it behind her. She was in the middle of locking the door when she heard, "Hey, Olivia!"

The woman turned around upon hearing her name. She fought back the urge to groan and managed to come up with a smile.

"Hey, Garrett! I was just closing up, but if you want a beer I can go and grab you one and just put it on your tab."

Olivia gave a silent prayer that he would decline. She knew if he accepted her offer that one beer would turn into two and then a few more. Then she would have damned herself to a Sunday night at the bar, alone with Garrett. And that was the last thing she wanted, to spend the rest of the night with him; he seemed to have a crush on her.

"Nah, it's alright. I don't wanna trouble you." He continued to walk to her and stopped beside her. His blue eyes watched as she finished locking the door. "I actually just wanted to thank you. For finding my ring."

The fake smile remained on Olivia's face. "You're welcome."

"No, really, thank you," Garrett said, falling in step with Olivia as she made her way to her car. Fortunately, she parked right in front of the bar. "You don't know how special it is to me. It's like I can't live without it." He gave a laugh. It started out as a small laugh, then it erupted to a howling laughter. Olivia gave a small chuckle. Garrett was weird like that. It was obvious he was always high or drunk, maybe even both. It was one of the reasons why her brother didn't like her around him. Actually, her brother just simply hated Garrett.

If Olivia had to be honest, Garrett was an okay guy. He was nice, a bit weird at times, mumbling things under his breath every now and then, but Olivia never felt threatened. As far as appearances went, a lot of the girls she knew were attracted to him. He had the bright blue eyes and the dirty blond hair which he usually wore in messy spikes. It didn't take too much for him to charm them. Olivia seemed to be the only one not to fall for his charms. She took pride in that. However, it was in her nature to see through people's charms. It was always in the back of her mind that those charms were hiding ulterior motives. Yes, she was cynical like that.

"It really was no problem," she said above his laughter. It was a statement that she meant. Finding his ring really hadn't been a problem since she was the one who stole it in the first place. During one of his visits to the bar, she was able to swipe it from him while she distracted him with alcohol and a little flirting. Her brother warned her many times about conning Garrett, which she did many, many times before, but he seemed amused when she shared her new piece of jewelry.

" _He's gonna go crazy when he finds out his ring is gone,_ " her brother told her. Boy was he right. Olivia's plans of pawning off the ring were derailed by Garrett's obsession of finding his ring. It seemed that the night it went missing, Garrett stayed in the bar turning over every table and chair and going through every single nook and cranny of the bar. He refused to leave the bar until it turned up. Olivia had no choice but to give it back. Of course, rather than owning up to stealing it, she claimed that the location of the ring came to her in a dream. Garrett believed her.

"I swear, you're like a psychic," Garrett exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say that. I just like to call it…a gift." ' _At conning people_ ,' she thought to herself with a smile.

"So can you help me with something else?" Garrett leaned on the hood of her car, much to her dismay. He saw her reaction and confused it an unwillingness to help. "I can pay you! Whatever you want!"

Those words always appealed to Olivia, however, she knew better than to agree off the bat. She needed details first. "With what?"

"See, there's this guy that I owe and rumor has it that this guy is looking for something in particular." Garrett crossed his arms and shrugged. "Maybe you can find it on my behalf and I'll no longer be in his debt." Olivia mulled it over. There still was not enough details.

"What is he looking for?" she asked, already thinking of who she could contact for a forgery or a duplicate of whatever this guy needed.

"I, uh, I don't know. Which is why you have to go to him and find out." Olivia gave an amused laugh.

"And you can't go to him because?"

"He might kill me on sight," Garrett said, his face serious. "But he wouldn't kill you! You're no one to him, so you'll be fine." Olivia began to shake her head. The word 'kill' was enough for her.

"It sounds like trouble to me. I'll pass." She began to unlock her car, hoping he would get the hint.

"I can pay you whatever you want! No amount is too high! I can even get you a new car! You've been wanting a new car, right?" Olivia took that second to glance at her old car. The paint was fading and driver side door handle was broken off. To open the door, Olivia had to either keep her window open so she can reach into the interior door handle. Then she looked at Garrett. Even though he looked like he belonged in a homeless shelter, he was always able to pay off his tab at the bar. Not to mention the reward he gave Olivia when she 'found' him his ring. She had no idea how, but she was sure Garrett had some deep pockets.

"Why can't you just pay him?"

"He's not exactly interested in money." Garrett ran his hand through his hair. Then he rubbed the back of his neck. Olivia knew this was a sign of him hiding something.

"What is he interested in?" Garrett shrugged. "And where is this guy exactly?"

"Mystic Falls," he quickly and confidently answered.

"Mystic..Falls? Are you high off your ass right now? I have never heard of a Mystic Falls." Olivia started the procedure of opening her car.

"It's in Virginia."

"Garrett, I am not going to Virginia to meet a guy who I don't even know." Olivia got in her car and shut the door. Garrett got off her hood and appeared at her window.

"Virginia is only 7, maybe 8 hours away," he said through the cracked window. "It's a day's worth of driving!"

"No, Garrett. I'm sorry." Olivia started the engine, threw the gear in reverse. She pressed on the gas and…nothing. She could feel the tires spinning, but her car remained in the same place. She looked up at Garrett who had now placed his hands through the crack of the window and was holding onto her car. "What-Garrett, let go!" Olivia didn't believe that it was Garrett alone that was stopping her car from moving.

"Come on, Olivia, you gotta help me out, please!"

"I said no!" She pushed on the gas some more. Her engine roared and she felt her car move an inch before stopping again. Garrett still was holding onto her car. He didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat.

"I can do this all night, Olivia. Just agree to help me and I'll let go."

Olivia looked around. The bar's parking lot was deserted and the other businesses on the small stretch of road were all closed. No one was around. She glanced at her purse that kept only her wallet, cellphone, and book. Nothing that would help. Her mind quickly went to the gun under her seat. Her brother had placed it there and told her it was in case of emergencies. She thought this might qualify as an emergency.

She quickly reached down.

"That's not going to do anything," Garrett told her. Olivia held the gun by the barrel then used the grip to hit Garrett's hand. It was enough to get him to let go. Without hesitation, Olivia stepped on the gas and her car sped backwards. She threw the gear to drive and began to peel out of the parking. She screamed as Garrett suddenly appeared in front of her car.

"I was hoping you wouldn't make this difficult," Garrett said. He went around to the passenger's side and opened the door. That was another thing wrong with her car: the passenger door never locked. In a flash he was in the car. Tossing her purse and the gun in the back, he pulled out his cellphone.

"Let's try this again. You are going to help me, understand?" Olivia didn't answer, she couldn't answer. "Because if you don't, I will kill you brother."

Olivia's eyes widened as Garrett brought up a picture on his phone. It was of her brother, tied up and unconscious on the floor.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it!" Olivia finally agreed. Garrett flashed her a smile. It was the only time she found him to be cute. That wasn't the case now.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the preview! Be on the lookout for the first chapter which I will upload in the first week of January!**


	2. Chapter 1

**|[-| CHAPTER ONE |-]|**

Olivia stopped in front of the The Mystic Grill.

' _Cute,'_ Olivia thought to herself. Upon her arrival in Mystic Falls, Olivia sought the most popular hangout among the locals. The Mystic Grill came up a lot from those she questioned. From her past travels she picked up a few tricks from her former companions. One of those tricks being to talk up the locals. Being a fresh, new face in a small town usually generated interest in the locals. It would be a quick way to find this Klaus character.

Olivia entered the establishment. It was nearing lunch time and the place was decently busy. She passed by table of teenagers, making her assume that school was probably out for the summer. She scanned the entire interior, looking for a good place to settle in. Her eyes landed on the bar. It was always a good place to start. Being a bartender herself, she became an immediate confidante for those willing to talk and a well of information for those willing to listen.

She saw that there were already two guys at one end of the bar. Only one of them held onto a glass of alcohol. It was only two o'clock, but like the saying went, it was five o'clock somewhere. Olivia made her way to the bar. Once she was in close proximity the bartender looked up. Fortunately, he was cute; flirting wouldn't be as bad. She gave him a smile as she sat herself up onto the barstool.

"Hi," he greeted with a smile. "Can I get you anything?"

"What do you recommend?" she asked, leaning forward onto the bar.

"It depends on what you're looking for." Olivia let out a small laugh.

"Just a drink and some small talk." The bartender looked her up and down.

"I'm guessing whiskey is your poison?" The bartender could read her well. Then again, it could have been the southern accent she'd picked up after living in Tennessee for the past two years.

"Only for the past year or so," Olivia replied. The bartender went on to busy himself preparing her drink. She glanced at the end of the bar at the other two occupants. One guy had dark blonde hair while the other had dark brown hair. The latter was the one with the drink in his hand. As he tossed back his head to down his drink, Olivia noticed his piercing blue eyes.

"Here you go," the bartender said, placing a drink in front of her.

"Not gonna join me?" Olivia asked, earning a smile.

"I'm on the clock and it's still early for me."

"I won't tell and it's never early for a small drink," she said as she took a sip from her drink.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" His eyes twinkled in amusement.

"What gave it away?" Olivia asked.

"Well for one thing, I've never seen you around here before. And second, by now everyone here knows that despite being a bartender, I don't drink alcohol."

"That's new."

"I'm Brad," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Olivia." She took his hand in hers, gave it a brief shake, and let go.

"Staying or just passing through?" He leaned in across from her. Olivia smiled. _Now the mind games begin._ It was her favorite part in a con. Asking questions, being vague with her answers, taking cues from the person's body language. It was like a mental game of chess.

"Hopefully just staying for the day."

"Are you here visiting someone?"

"It's more like a business trip for me," she said, finishing the glass in front of her. She set the glass down and gently pushed it towards him. He gave her a smile and went to fetch her another glass.

"Can I ask what business?" Brad said upon his return. "Mystic Falls is a small town. Not too many business trips are made here."

Olivia nodded her head.

"It's actually more for an acquaintance. He had his hands tied up and asked me to come here on his behalf," Olivia explained. "Perhaps you could help me."

Brad raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I can try. What is it do you need help with?"

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name of Klaus, would you?"

"Klaus?" Brad asked, standing up. His action caught the attention of the two other bar patrons on the other side. Olivia quickly noted the sudden interest they had in their conversation. "Uh, no, I don't."

"Are you sure?" By this point Olivia was sure Brad didn't know Klaus. The other two customers, however, would be her next lead.

"Klaus is a name you don't easily forget."

Olivia nodded. She downed the drink in front of her and pulled out a twenty. She slapped it down on the counter.

"Thanks, Brad. It was nice to meet you," she said. Olivia hopped off the stool and made her way down the steps to the restaurant floor. She wasn't at all surprised when the man with the hypnotizing blue eyes stepped in front of her.

"Hello." He gave her a smile. It was a charming smile that didn't reach his eyes. Instead, his eyes pierced into hers, eying her suspiciously.

"Hi," she said back, not offering a smile back. This was the part where she put on a poker face.

"I couldn't help overhearing that you're looking for Klaus." Olivia fought the urge to smile. _One point to Olivia. Damn, I am good._

"You know him?" She allowed herself to show a bit of interest.

"You can say that," Mr. Blue Eyes replied with a shrug. Olivia waited, but he didn't offer any more than that.

"Do you know where I can find him?" He seemed to think her question over. Then his eyes moved slight to the right. He was looking behind her. Olivia wondered what caught his attention.

"What business do you have with him?" a voice asked behind her. Olivia whipped around and found the other man from the door was behind her.

"Uh," Olivia was caught off guard. "It's really a business of an-"

"Acquaintance. Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mr. Blue Eyes now stood behind the man with the dark blonde hair.

"Are you Klaus?" Olivia asked the man with the dark blonde hair. It wouldn't have been the first time that the person she was talking was in fact the same person she was looking for.

"No, no," he replied. "I'm Alaric Saltzman."

He offered his hand to him and she took it. "Olivia."

She looked over at the other man who only stared at her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"This is Damon Salvatore. Excuse his lack of manners," Alaric said.

"What are you?" Damon asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What. Are. You." He took a step towards her with every word.

"I-I'm a-a…bartender," Olivia stammered as she took a few steps back. Usually she would have held her ground, but there was something about this Damon guy that intimidated her.

"You're a bartender from Tennessee?" Alaric asked.

"How'd you know that-" Olivia began.

"Answer the question." She took a second to compose herself. Obviously these two men had been getting a read on her, too. She tried to remember if she mentioned where she was from to Brad.

"Yeah, I'm a bartender from Tennessee," she finally answered. Olivia realized she was losing the upper hand on these guys, but she was ready to take it back.

"And you're looking for Klaus?"

"Yeah." She made sure to answer with confidence and even nodded.

"Can you excuse us for a second?" Alaric pulled Damon away.

"What?" Damon whined.

"Something is not adding up," Alaric told him. He had a hand on his hip and the other rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, she's a bartender. She's not a vampire otherwise the vervain would have caused her to react."

They both looked at Olivia who was still standing a few feet away, waiting for them. Damon had to agree with Alaric. Olivia showed no effects of the vervain at all. She definitely was not a vampire.

"Then what the hell does she want with Klaus?" Damon asked.

"So, do you guys know him or not?" Olivia called to them.

"I do."

Olivia turned to look at who the voice belonged to. A guy with messy brown hair walked up to her.

"Well look who it is," Damon said, rejoining Olivia. "My little brother. You look well for someone who sold his soul to the devil."

Damon was ignored.

"I'm Stefan and you are?"

"Olivia," she said. He nodded at her. "So this Klaus guy-"

"I can take you to him."

"Great!" Olivia exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Wait a minute!" Damon said, clapping a hand on Stefan's shoulder. Olivia could feel the tension between the two brothers. She was ready to interject when Stefan swatted Damon's hand off of him. Olivia felt herself being lifted and everything around her blurred. A few seconds later, Olivia felt the ground beneath her feet. She looked around and realized she was no longer in The Mystic Grill. Instead, she was in the woods. From where she stood, she could see the main road that led to Mystic Falls.

"What the hell!" Olivia exclaimed whirling around to make sure what she was seeing was real. "What's going on? How'd you-"

"You need to leave," Stefan told her sternly.

"What?"

"You don't want anything to do with Klaus. Once you get dragged into anything dealing with Klaus-"

"I have no choice," Olivia told him shaking her head. "This guy, Garrett, is holding my brother hostage until I help erase his debt to Klaus."

Stefan was about to reply, but he stopped. He stiffened up.

"Did someone say my name?" a voice with a distinguishable British accent asked. Olivia turned around. She saw a man with wavy dirty blonde hair. His blue green eyes were trained on her.

"You're Klaus?" Olivia asked. In one split second, the man closed the distance between him and Olivia.

"I'm pleased that you know my name," he said, giving her a smile. A dimple showed on each of his cheek. "Who are you?"

"Olivia," she said. He gently took her hand and brought it to his lips, the stubble on his face prickling and tickling her hand.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?"

"I should be the one asking you that." Klaus' eyebrows raised in surprised. The smile returned and he let out an amused laugh. He looked at Stefan who only shrugged.

"What could you possibly do for me?"

Olivia suddenly felt very small. From Garrett to Stefan and now to this Klaus character, she knew she was dealing with people who were a little more than normal.

"Uh, what do you need?" Olivia asked. "I'm here to help you."

"What makes you think I would need your help?" Olivia shrugged.

"I wouldn't be here if you didn't."

Klaus's eyes darkened and he narrowed his eyes at her. He advanced towards and Olivia backed up until she hit a tree. Klaus pinned her arms down beside her. She was amazed at how strong he was; she could barely move her arms.

"What are you playing at?"

"Nothing! I was sent here by Garrett! He has my brother! He's gonna kill him! He told me I needed to help you as a way for him to repay his debt to you!" Olivia blurted all at once.

"I think she's compelled," Stefan said. "She can't past the town line. She's stuck here."

Klaus loosened his grip on her arms. She winced in pain. Glancing down she saw marks on her arms where he held on.

"A compelled servant just for me," Klaus said with a smile.

"Please, don't hurt me," she managed to say.

"I won't, love," he told her, stroking her cheek.

"Then you'll help me? With my brother?"

Klaus nodded. He looked at back Stefan and smiled.

"But first…" he said looking back to Olivia. She opened her mouth in fear as his eyes turned yellow and the veins around his eyes turned black. She screamed as Klaus bared his fangs and brought them down on her neck.

Olivia woke up with a start. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to get adjusted to the light. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was not in her own bedroom. The events of the last two days quickly flooded her mind. She sat up. She saw that she was on a couch in what looked to be some kind of warehouse. Alarmed, she got up and bolted straight towards the door.

Olivia froze when she heard voices. One of them belonged to Klaus. Fear took over and she found herself running back to the couch. She lay down and closed her eyes. _Just pretend to sleep. When they leave, then you can try and escape._

"There's no point in that, love," Klaus said. "I know you are awake." Olivia debated on whether or not to continue her act. The thought of Klaus sinking his teeth into her again eventually prompted her to open her eyes and sit up.

Olivia avoided eye contact with both Klaus and Stefan, but she could feel both of them staring at her. Footsteps started towards her and she cowered back into the couh.

"Poor little thing is frightened of me," Klaus said, sounding amused.

"What are you?" she slowly raised her head to look at them. "Vampires?"

"Well actually, love-"

"Don't call me that." Klaus only smirked.

"Stefan here is the vampire. While I, sweetheart, am the Original Hybrid."

"What does that mean?" Olivia asked.

"It means that I am the one that vampires feared."

Her whole body prickled with goose bumps. It was right then and there that she questioned what she had gotten herself into.

"Hate to cut this short, but I think we should just let Olivia go now," Stefan said. Olivia looked at him, but he kept his eyes on Klaus. "We don't need her, right? Just let her free."

"Not quite yet. I would like to hear more on how she can help me." The two men looked at her. "Please explain again why you can to this quaint little town of Mystic Falls." Klaus took a seat on an arm chair. He crossed his legs and waited for her to proceed.

"Garrett has my brother," Olivia simply stated.

"I am not familiar with a Garrett."

"He is in your debt." Olivia was starting to be filled with dread. She hoped that Klaus was just joking with her. If he really didn't even know a Garret, then her being in Mystic Falls to save her brother was pointless.

"As are dozens and dozens of people. I've existed for hundreds and hundreds of years, love." Olivia frowned at him. "A lot of people have come to be in my debt."

"You're looking for something, right?" Klaus eyes briefly looked into hers. She was right. Olivia smiled. "I can help you find it."

Her smile faltered when Klaus laughed.

"I doubt you can help, love."

"Stop calling me that," she told him. "Look, I'm good at finding things. I know people; I have connections."

"Would those people that you know happen to be werewolves?"

"I'm sorry?" Olivia was sure she heard correctly, but the mentioning of another supernatural entity surprised her. From the look on Stefan's face she could tell he had no clue that Klaus was looking for werewolves too.

"Werewolves. I am looking for werewolves. Darling, you can't look for something you know nothing about."

"Werewolves? As people who turn into wolves during a full moon?"

"Yes, would you know anything about that?"

"Honestly, no."

Klaus smirked then clapped his hands together.

"You're right Stefan, we have no need for her. Shall I take the first bite again?"

"No!" Olivia exclaimed. "No! Wait! I can find you one! I told you I was good at finding things, right? It's not because I know people. It's because I have a gift at finding things." It was a long shot, but Olivia was willing to try whatever to keep herself from being killed.

"You're a psychic?" Stefan asked, not sounding impressed.

"Psychics are nothing but phonies," Klaus told her.

"I'm the real deal!" Klaus took a second to study her. His eyes drifted from her head and down. Olivia suddenly felt self-conscious. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her body slightly to the side. His sudden movement of standing up, made Olivia do the same.

"You have two days." Klaus turned to leave. Olivia sat back down. Her heart had been pounding out of her chest the whole time. Olivia felt relieved that she was going to live not one, but two more days.

"Oh, and Olivia?" Olivia looked up. Klaus was stopped in front of the door. "If you decide to run, I will hunt you down."

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfic! This fanfic has been a few years in the making. I started it then forgot about it. When I remembered this fanfic, I spent close to another year just trying to perfect my outline and where I wanted to go with it. I have rewritten the main character of Olivia many times and my final outline is no where near the outline I started with! I hope you all enjoyed reading so far and I hope that it interests you enough to follow this fanfic. Reviews are always awesome to read! I will be updating this fanfic on a weekly basis.

Check out my other fanfics as well!


	3. Chapter 2

Back to square one. Olivia sat at a bench in the park of the town square. From where she sat she was able to see The Mystic Grill as well as the other shops and businesses that lined up the streets. It was a good vantage point to people watch. People watching was always a good way to start anything. Olivia wasn't just watching for people who could be a werewolf, not that she knew how she would even know, but she was also watching for people who seemed out of the norm. Werewolves, vampires, and Original Hybrids were of the "out of the norm" variety, so she thought it was a good place to start.

Olivia looked down at her watch. It was nearing ten o'clock, only thirty minutes into her stake out. She crossed her legs as she opened up the magazine she swiped from someone at the Mystic Grill. Her eyes alternated between skimming through the pages and to glancing at the people walking around.

After an hour of sitting down, Olivia grew bored. She didn't see anything or anyone that qualified as strangely mysterious or supernatural-like. Deciding to take a break, she stood up and started for the street. She recalled seeing a quaint bookstore earlier on her way to the square. Due to her hurry in leaving Tennessee to head to Virginia, Olivia left the book that she started on. Despite being a con artist of sorts, she was a bookworm. It was probably the most surprising thing about her.

A car honked at her as she stepped into the crosswalk without looking. She only glared at the driver. The driver hurled an insult at her and Olivia whirled around to flip him off.

"Stupid ass-Hey!" Olivia cried as a body collided with hers. She glared at the woman. Immediately Olivia noticed the all black ensemble that the woman wore. Her earlobes were adorned with gold earrings that reached the tops of her shoulders. Her short cropped hair was dyed blonde and it contrasted nicely with her dark skin.

"I'm sorry!" the woman said in an accent Olivia was not familiar with. "My apologies! I was in such a hurry. I am truly sorry!"

"It's okay," Olivia said, although she knew her tone suggested differently. "Just watch where you're going next time."

"Of course," the woman said, bowing her head slightly. When she brought her head back up, Olivia noticed the woman's eyes. The right one was a honey brown while the other was dark brown. "My, that is a beautiful necklace."

Olivia's hand immediately went up to the necklace the woman spoke about.

"Thanks."

"Is it made of moonstone?"

"I've been told, but I don't really know," Olivia replied, her hand closing around the small, smooth stone.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Olivia did. She knew better than to trust someone with anything, especially jewelry. Even though she didn't know how much her necklace was, it held sentimental value.

"I'll be very careful," the woman insisted. "I will give it back."

Before she knew it, Olivia unlatched her necklace and gave it to the woman. The woman took a few seconds staring at the piece of jewelry. She turned it around a few times before smiling. Olivia only continued to look at her.

"It is a moonstone!" The woman took Olivia's hand and placed the necklace in it. "How lucky for you!"

Olivia quickly put the necklace back on.

"Have a good day, dear." The smile was still on the woman's face. Olivia felt unsettled with the smile. She gave a nod at the woman. The woman bowed her head once again before turning and continuing down the sidewalk. Olivia kept her eyes on the woman. It wasn't until the woman disappeared around the corner that Olivia turned to go on her way.

Olivia filed away the weird encounter and turned back to the bookstore. She was mid-step when she noticed a book on the ground. She picked it up and whirled around to look for the woman. Olivia didn't see her anywhere. She made a move to follow the woman's footsteps, but the book in her hand distracted her. It was a leather bound book. Just from looking at the edge of the pages, it was gently worn down.

Curiosity, as always, got the better of her and she flipped through the pages. She stopped towards the middle of the book. The yellowed page showed drawings of werewolves. Olivia quickly realized it was too much of a coincidence for her to suddenly find a book regarding werewolves when her life depended on her finding a werewolf for Klaus. She took off down the direction the woman went. She turned the corner and bumped into a person yet again. She fell back, landing on her butt.

"Ow!" she cried out.

"You should really watch where you're going."

She looked up at the familiar voice. The piercing blue eyes looked down at her. Olivia got up and dusted off her shorts.

"I see you're still alive," Damon told her. "What deal did you make to Klaus in order to keep that heart of yours beating?"

Olivia only glared at him. Klaus had told her the day before not to say anything regarding himself to anyone. For some reason, Olivia was willing to obey. From where she stood, she could see the book on the ground, closer to Damon. If she made a move to pick it up, she knew Damon would beat her to it. As if reading her mind, Damon bent down and snatched up the book.

"What do we have here?" Olivia tried to grab for it, but Damon moved it out of her reach. With his free hand, he held onto Olivia's arm.

"What the-" Damon exclaimed as the book disappeared from his hand.

"Let her go, Damon," Stefan said, suddenly appearing beside Olivia. He tucked the book behind his back and into his jeans.

"Stefan. Coming to her aid once again," Damon said. "What would Elena think?"

Stefan showed no emotion and only continued to stare down Damon. Olivia clutched her arm the second Damon freed her from his grasp. Damon glared at Stefan then at Olivia.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around town," Damon told her. He pushed past both of them and continued on to the Mystic Grill.

"You alright?" Stefan asked, looking down at her arm. The bruises from Klaus were still visible. There was no doubt a new one would show soon.

"Yeah," Olivia said.

"We should head back to the warehouse," Stefan told her. She nodded and fell in step with him. "Oh, here."

She looked up as Stefan produced the book and handed it from her.

"Thanks." Olivia decided not to open the book in front of Stefan. If it did have some information about werewolves, she didn't want to share unless it was with Klaus. After all, he was the one who her life depended on. Plus, she didn't want Stefan to take the credit for it if the book did come up with something. She learned the hard way that she couldn't depend on anyone else but herself.

"What is that anyway?"

"I don't know," she said. "Just saw it at the bookstore. Looked interesting." Stefan gave her a look. She wondered if he was able to read her mind or something. "So, who's Elena?"

The question seemed to stop whatever thought Stefan had.

"No one."

"Didn't sound like no one. It sounded like someone. Like a girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend?"

"Just drop it," Stefan told her. Olivia nodded. She didn't really care who Elena was. She just needed to distract Stefan from the book and it worked. They didn't exchange a word the whole way back.

"Where have you two been?" Klaus said once Olivia and Stefan entered their temporary residence. He got up from his place on the couch and approached the two. He looked at Olivia. "Finding werewolves for me, I hope."

"Somewhat," Olivia replied. She held up the book. "Research."

Klaus grabbed the book from her. He flipped through the pages and gave out a chuckle.

"Olivia dear, how is this to help you?"

"It's got stuff about werewolves in it," Olivia explained.

"Yes, things that I, myself, could have told you! What it doesn't tell is a bloody location for werewolves!"

Olivia flinched as Klaus hurled the book towards the wall. She bit her tongue, knowing full well the danger of talking back especially to some hybrid freak. She held her breath as Klaus closed in on her. Their bodies were practically touching, his face only inches away. She closed her eyes and her body tensed as she felt his breath on her neck.

"You have one more day, love," Klaus breathed in her ear. A chill ran down her spine. "One more day to find me werewolves. If you don't succeed, I will be more than happy to sink my teeth into that smooth neck of yours and drink every single drop of you."

Olivia gasped as she felt a small gust of air. She opened her eyes and only saw Stefan standing in front of her. His eyebrows knitted with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking over to her. She nodded and quickly wiped away the tear that escaped.

"I-I'm fine. I should go do what he asks," Olivia told him. Stefan nodded and gave her half a smile. She walked across the room and picked up the book, gathering a few of the pages that had fallen out. She made her way to the couch and sat down, ready to take in whatever the book had to offer.

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes. She saw nothing but a stream of moonlight coming in from the small windows on one side of the wall. She slowly sat up, groaning as she felt pain from her sore neck muscles. As she swung her legs over the side of the couch, she felt something fall from her lap and onto the floor. She felt around for what it was and realized it was the book that she had been studying the entire afternoon. Olivia felt the pages that escaped from the book. She sighed and left the book and its loose pages where it was.

She was giving up. Without looking at her watch, she knew it had to be close to midnight or even after. Her deadline had come and she still had nothing. The book didn't help one bit. All it told her where things she learned from the fairy tales and folklore that everyone knew. Werewolves were humans who had been bitten by another werewolf. They transformed into werewolves during the full moon. Silver bullets killed them. She groaned thinking about that word. _Kill_. It was exactly what Klaus was going to do to her.

She looked around in the dark room. It was deathly quiet. She was alone. She could leave. She could escape and make her way back to Tennessee. Maybe she could find a way to save her own brother. If Klaus did hunt her down then she could just lead him right to Garrett. Klaus could kill Garrett and then her brother would be free. It would be killing two birds with one stone…somewhat.

 _If Klaus doesn't decide to kill me first,_ she thought. She shook her head. _Just do it. If you die, at least you died for someone important to you. You owe him._

Olivia stood up and slowly walked towards the door. Once her hands touched the door knob, she paused. She was half expecting Klaus to come charging at her from the dark, ready to sink his teeth into her neck. Olivia shuddered at the thought. When she heard nothing and saw no movement in the shadows, she slowly opened the door. She gave a sigh of relief when she made it outside without any incident. Olivia's walk soon turned into a jog.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Olivia never knew she could scream so loudly. Immediately a hand clamped down over her mouth. She began to struggle, but the person was strong. Even with Olivia flailing her arms and legs, the person still held onto her tightly. Fear took over her whole body as the person brought her back to the warehouse. Lights flooded the previously darkened room and Olivia had to blink a few times to get used to the abrupt lighting change. The person let go of her and Olivia ran to the other side of the room.

"What do you think you were doing?" Stefan asked her. Relief washed over her. It wasn't Klaus. "Were you seriously trying to leave?"

"I can't help him. I don't know how! I've got nothing Stefan! He's going to kill me anyway, might as well try to get home to my brother," Olivia explained.

"I can't let you do that. I can't let you leave." Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You were willing to let me go before," she reminded him.

"That was before," Stefan told her. "But now, you already made a promise to Klaus. It's better that you stay and try to fulfill that rather than running and being hunted by him for the rest of your life."

"Did you not hear what I just said? I don't have _anything_!"

"You need to try harder," Stefan told her. He went over to the couch and began collecting the pages of the book. He stuffed them in the book and handed it to her. "Use that power of yours."

Olivia was on the verge of confessing to him that she had no powers. That it was all made up. That she was nothing by a con artist who conned the wrong person and was now caught up in God knows what with God knows who. But she didn't.

Her eyes were suddenly drawn to the book that Stefan held out to her. The loose pages were all skewed and one page corner caught her eye. It was symbol, one that was familiar to her.

"Olivia?" She quickly took the book from him.

"Thanks." Stefan nodded. She went back to the couch and opened the book on her lap. She stole a glance at Stefan who sat on the armchair across from her. He pulled out his phone and was busy looking at the screen. Olivia quickly pulled the page with the symbol. The page had a number of different symbols drawn on top. A few of the symbols had a big red X drawn over it. The main body of the page had dates. Several of the dates had a big circle right next to it.

Olivia looked at the symbol at the top corner again. She had seen it many times before. It was the very same symbol that was tattooed on her brothers left forearm. She felt a chill run down her spine.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah," she replied, giving a tight smile.

Olivia flipped the page over and was disappointed to see that it was blank. She shook her head and closed the book.

"Do you mind turning off the lights?" she asked Stefan. "I think sleep is what I need right now."

Without a word, Stefan sped to the light switch and turned off the lights.

"Thanks, Stefan," she said as she settled on the couch.

"Good night, Olivia," she heard him say. She closed her eyes and kept them closed until sleep came to her.

* * *

Olivia woke up with a start. She was breathing hard and she could feel her back damp with sweat. She stretched her head to the side until she heard a crack then proceeded to do the same to the other side. Her body was sore from spending the night on the couch. The door opened and Olivia stood up, expecting Klaus. Her body relaxed once she saw it was only Stefan.

"You look relieved," he said, looking amused. It was the first time Olivia saw him express anything near happy.

"Well, my life is ending today, so I'm a little jumpy."

"Here, I thought you could use this." Stefan handed her a cup. Olivia could smell the coffee that was inside.

"Thanks," she replied. She held the cup between her hands. She could feel the hot liquid. Olivia used to stirrer to stir the coffee as she blew on it. The coffee's color was of a light khaki leaving her to assume that Stefan already put in creamer and sugar for her. She was hesitant to drink it. Olivia was picky with her coffee. She didn't like it too sweet. She liked the right amount of sweetness, but still wanted to be able to taste the bitterness of the coffee.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. This couch sucks," she replied stretching her back.

"I'm not going to poison you." Stefan nodded at the coffee in her hand. "Klaus would kill me if I killed you before he could."

"Thanks," Olivia muttered. She brought the cup up to her lips. She gave another small blow before taking a sip. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was one of the best cups of coffees she ever had. It was probably better than the ones she made for herself.

"Wow, this is pretty good," she told Stefan. He smiled. "That smile just makes it better."

Stefan laughed.

"Almost makes me forget that I could die any second now."

"So I take it you got...nothing?" He took a seat on the armchair.

"A headache is what I got," Olivia told him. "A headache, sore muscles, and a terrifyingly damn nightmare about werewolves."

"I heard werewolves!" Stefan and Olivia both went on edge at the sound of Klaus' voice. They exchange looks. Stefan seemed to instantly go back to the quiet, brooding part of himself. Still, he offered her a small smile. Olivia gave one in return. She took another sip of her coffee.

"So…werewolves?" Klaus asked, standing in front of her.

"I got nothing," she told him quietly.

"Nothing, you say?" Olivia avoided looking up at him. Klaus squatted down in front of him. He turned her face so that she was looking at him. "You got nothing?"

Olivia didn't reply. Instead, she braced herself for whatever was going to happen. She closed her eyes as Klaus leaned forward. He was going to bite her neck and drink her dry. That's what he threatened to do, Olivia remembered. She prayed to God, to any other higher power to save her life. To somehow, someway grant her another day to live and, if possible, maybe be free of Klaus. She even bargained to stop conning people and to become a decent, straight-laced person.

She whimpered as she felt Klaus' breath on her neck.

"Fortunately for you, love," Klaus said into her ear. "I may have something."

"Wh-what?" Olivia opened her eyes when she no longer felt Klaus breathing on her neck. He gave her a smirk.

"It seems an old friend of mine has come across a pack of werewolves," Klaus told her. He stood up and Stefan did the same. "No, you stay and keep Olivia company. I can deal with this myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Stefan, I am sure!" Klaus cried.

"Then Olivia can go now, right?"

Klaus moved over to Stefan then glanced back at Olivia. "No, she stays."

"What? But you-"

"Think of this as a mere extension of your deadline," Klaus told her. "In case this tip doesn't pan out, I'm expecting something from you." He looked back to Stefan. "Feel free to feed on her if the need arises, just try not to kill her."

Olivia felt the chills again.

"You two behave yourselves!" Klaus called to them as he made his way to the door. He gave a smirk before disappearing outside.

"Oh my God!" Olivia cried as she fell back on the couch. She rested a hand over her chest. "I'm not dead!"

"Yet," Stefan told her.

She glanced over at Stefan.

"Don't worry, I won't feed on you."

"Thanks, that is very much appreciated," Olivia told him. "Even more thanks for not telling Klaus about me trying to run."

He nodded again.

"You know, you're really…nice. I don't understand what you're doing with _him_."

"Well, not really by choice. I made a deal with him."

"Trying to pay off a debt, too?" she asked, taking more sips of the coffee.

"Something like that."

"If I may ask, what did you need from him? What could possibly so important that you made a deal with him?"

"I needed him to save my brother," Stefan told her.

"Ah," Olivia said, nodding. "Wait, brother as in Damon? The asshole?"

"Yup, the asshole," Stefan repeated with a smile.

"Well, he's an ungrateful asshole."

"In his defense," Stefan began. "Uh, we have a complicated relationship."

Olivia nodded her head again.

"How about your brother? How'd he get roped up in this?"

"Innocent bystander?" Olivia said uncertainly. Then she shrugged. "Everyone back home knows how close we are."

She gave a laugh.

"You know, he's not really my brother. He helped me out…like a whole lot a couple years ago. I was doing pretty badly back then and he kind of helped me get back on my feet. So…he became like a brother to me. He's the most important person in my life."

Olivia stared into her coffee and took a sip. She didn't know why she was suddenly sharing this with Stefan. She rarely liked sharing anything about her with anyone. Letting people in was something she had a hard time with. Stefan cleared his throat.

"So what are you going to do?" Stefan asked. "I mean, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that this could possibly be the last day of your life." Olivia scoffed. "How do you want to spend it?"

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm stuck here in Mystic Falls. If it were my last day, I'd want to be in Europe! So much for my bucket list."

"Well, I can't take you to Europe, but I can give you a tour of Mystic Falls." Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't seem enthused at all. "You know, my family is one of the original founding families of Mystic Falls."

"Ooh," Olivia exclaimed, feigning interest. "So you're like some type of royalty."

Stefan smiled and held a hand out to her.

"Come on, let's paint the town red." Olivia gave him a look. "I was using the expression. No blood will be involved in this tour."

Olivia giggled and took Stefan's hand in hers.

* * *

"Here you go. Room 118." Stefan tossed the motel key over to Olivia. She caught it with ease.

"Thanks!" she cried. "You know, that whole vampire compulsion is awesome!"

Stefan gave a quick smile as she continued to ramble on.

"Plus that super vampire speed! How long will it take you to run from here to the west coast?"

"I'll let you know when I try it," Stefan told her. They both stopped in front of the door with the number 118 on it. Olivia inserted the key and turned it to unlock the door. She opened the door and stepped into the room. She wrinkled her nose.

"Not the best smelling," she said. Stefan chuckled behind her. "But thank you! I appreciate it."

"Hopefully the bed is a lot more comfortable than the couch at the warehouse."

Olivia plopped on the bed.

"So far so good!" Stefan nodded and smiled.

"Well, I should get going-"

"Wait!" Olivia cried. Stefan stopped. Olivia looked down then back up at him. "I, uh, I want to run something by you."

Stefan looked at her questioningly.

"It's about the book that I found yesterday," Olivia explained. "Well, prior to finding the book, I bumped into this woman. At first it didn't seem like anything, until I found the book."

"Okay?" Stefan said, clearly confused.

"I'm not too big on coincidences. So the fact that I stumble upon a book filled with information about werewolves after I make a deal with Klaus to find…well, werewolves…"

Olivia trailed off. She was starting to question herself and her sanity.

"You think the woman planted the book for you to find?" Stefan asked.

Olivia shrugged. "Am I going crazy? Is this werewolf hunting all going to my head?"

"No," Stefan said, taking a seat next to her on the bed. "Trust me, there is no such thing as a coincidence, especially when Klaus is involved."

"So I do have something then, right? If the woman, whoever the hell she is, wanted me to have the book…then the book must really have something about werewolves."

Stefan nodded in agreement. "You just have to go over the book again."

"Yeah." Olivia wondered if she should share the tidbit about the familiar symbol, the one that her brother had tattooed on him. She decided against it. Even though Stefan was nice and treated her better than Klaus, she knew she couldn't fully trust him. After all, he was paying his debt off to Klaus. Who knows what he needed to do? Who knows what the symbol meant? Who knows how or if her brother was connected to all this? "I should do that."

"I'll let you to it. I'll just get going."

"Thanks again, Stefan!"

Stefan nodded his head and turned to leave.

* * *

For the second day in a row, Olivia woke up from a bad dream.

Actually it was more like multiple bad dreams since she kept waking up throughout the night. In her first dream, she was rescued by her brother from a pack of werewolves. After rescuing her, they were running away in a forest. She was soon on her own. As she turned around, she saw her brother's fallen body, bloodied. In the dream she screamed which resulted in her in waking up. Her second dream consisted of her own death. In the dream she was lying down, blood dripping down her body. She was alone and she tried screaming for help, but she had no voice. Then Klaus appeared beside her, holding her hand as she took her last breath of life.

She sat up and leaned her head back on the cheap motel headboard. She wasn't even given a second to get her thoughts together when loud pounding came from the door.

"Who the hell-"

"Knock, knock, love!" Olivia groaned. She continued to stay in bed, hoping that maybe he'd just leave. "Open the door, Olivia or I'll break it down."

Olivia scrambled out of bed. She made her way to the door and looked through the people. Klaus' blue-green eyes looked back. Olivia took a deep breath and opened the door. Klaus seemed taken aback since he remained outside. A few seconds passed and he had yet to say a word. Instead, he just stared. Olivia looked down and realized that she was still in her pajamas comprising of shorts and a tank top. She stepped behind the door.

"What?" Olivia asked, snapping Klaus out of his staring.

"Good morning to you, too, love."

"Stop calling me that!" Olivia cried as Klaus stepped inside the room. She closed the door and hurried to her bag of new clothes courtesy of Stefan and his power of compulsion. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a cardigan.

"Turns out, my old friend was just as clueless as you are about werewolves."

"Was?"

"I hate having my time wasted," Klaus told her with a smirk. "Now…what happens next all depends on you."

Olivia raised her head up high, showing confidence.

"Well, I did find something." Klaus' eyebrows rose up in surprise. She hurried over to the bed and took out the book from its hiding place beneath the pillow. She pulled out the page and handed it to Klaus. His eyes scanned the page then looked at Olivia.

"And?"

"See that symbol on the corner? I am positive that I have seen that before…I just…I need more time-"

Klaus rushed at her and Olivia suddenly found herself being pinned against the wall by him. Once again, they were close, only an inch worth of space between them. Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat. Things were not going like she thought it would.

"Time? Hah! Did you not hear me when I said I hate having my time wasted?" Klaus asked her.

"Klaus, please," Olivia said. She was ready to beg for her life. "I-I've been having dreams…of werewolves! I know that I'm getting close! Especially with that symbol. It means something!"

Klaus stared at her menacingly, his eyes burning into hers. The room was silent except for Olivia's quickened breaths and her pounding heart. Olivia closed her eyes again, waiting for Klaus' next move.

"I hope you're right," Klaus said. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Klaus given her back her space and was already at the door. Despite being thankful for still breathing, Olivia was starting to get annoyed with the way Klaus was toying with her.

"I am," she said confidently. Klaus smiled.

"Like, I said, I hope you're right." Klaus said from the doorway. "Otherwise-"

"You'll kill me?" Olivia asked, rolling her eyes.

"No. Otherwise, I will go to Garrett and personally kill him _and_ your brother myself."

"Right," Olivia muttered under breath.

"I'll see you tonight, love," he told her with wink.

Olivia wanted nothing more to slap him across the face. She stood rooted to her spot even when Klaus was long gone. Her fists were balled up. Despite being scared of him, she hated how he got under her skin. She finally moved and laid down on the paid, staring at the ceiling.

Her head was spinning, probably from the adrenaline. Or from the fear. Or from trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do. Olivia closed her eyes. She thought about the damned symbol. Olivia combed through her mind of all the possibilities where she could have seen the symbol. Luckily for her, there wasn't much she had to comb through. She only had the last seven years of her life in her memory.

Seven years ago, Olivia woke up in a hospital not knowing who she was, where she came from, how she ended up in the hospital. All she knew was that her name was Olivia. At least that's what the nurses believed since she had a bracelet with that name on it. That along with the necklace was all she had with her.

Thinking about her necklace made her remember the woman and her interest in it. Olivia brought her hand up to touch the necklace. The smooth stone always comforted her. _Moonstone_. Olivia never cared to wonder what the stone was, but now that she knew, the necklace was even more significant to her. It made her feel as though she could figure out her past through the necklace.

She spent the first two years of her new life trying to figure out her past. She eventually gave it up. She didn't start thinking about finding out her past until she ended up in Tennessee. There, trouble still found, but her

Olivia went to her phone and brought up the photo gallery. She scrolled through the pictures, trying to look for a picture of her brother's tattoo. After scrolling down halfway through the gallery, she stopped at one picture in particular. She immediately recognized it being from the St. Patrick's day party that was held at the bar. The picture was one of her and a girl that her brother had been dating at the time, clad in green attire. Olivia did not care so much for the main focus of the subject. Instead, she was looking at the lower right hand of the picture. A wrist was flashed, and on that wrist was the same symbol as the one on the page and the one on her brother's arm. The wrist obviously belonged to a female; Olivia could see their thumb nail painted a nice green.

Olivia continued to scroll through her pictures from the party, hoping to find who the female with green nails was. The next picture Olivia stopped at was of her brother. It was a picture of him playing beer pong, arm raised up, ready to throw the ball. She scrambled out of the bed and sat on the floor where the lone page lay. She compared the images and sure enough, she was right; they were all the same.

Her heart was racing. She felt as though she made some sort of breakthrough. Her brother and an unknown female both had a tattoo of the symbol she found in a journal about werewolves. It would have to be the biggest of all coincidences, but Olivia knew it wasn't. It all meant something. If she were to fully accept the concept of vampires, werewolves, and everything in between, she knew she had to accept that fact that her brother could possibly…

"He can't be," Olivia said to herself.

She tried to slow down her racing mind. She needed to think things clearly. Olivia grabbed the book and flipped through the pages again. Keeping her brother in mind, Olivia read through each note scribbled down.

 _Fast._ Olivia remembered her first day working at the bar, a job that her brother helped her get. She was nervous and knew she was being watched carefully by her boss. While trying to hand a customer a beer, Olivia knocked over a very expensive bottle of whiskey. She remembered the bottle not even touching the floor since her brother caught it just in time. She recalled that he had been at the other side of the bar with his friends when it happened.

 _Super hearing_. She chuckled. It would explain the many times her brother recalled certain conversations she had with other people. Like all the times she conned Garrett. Olivia always thought that he paid extra attention when Garrett was in the bar because he was trying to protect her from him. But now everything was fitting together. Obviously Garrett was a vampire. That one Olivia knew for sure.

 _Werewolves and vampires are enemies._ Everything was slowly making sense. Everything that she read seemed to point to the fact that her brother was indeed a werewolf. The very thing that Klaus was looking for.

Olivia closed the book and grabbed her bag. From the second she left her motel room to the second she arrived in front of Klaus' hide out, her mind was in overdrive trying to think of what her next plan was. She didn't know for sure that her brother was a werewolf. Meeting Klaus without having anything definitive could pose a threat to her life. If he did kill her right then and there, then her brother was good as dead, too. However, it had been a couple of days since she last heard anything from Garrett.

On the other hand, on the off chance that her brother _was_ a werewolf, her life would be saved. Then the question would be what it would mean for her brother's life.

Olivia stared at the entrance to the warehouse. She hesitated, not sure whether she should enter or to turn and leave. The door suddenly opened, almost hitting Olivia.

"Well, this is a surprise," Klaus said. "Couldn't wait to see me?"

Olivia fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"What are you going to do with them?" Olivia responded instead.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more specific in your question," Klaus told her, taking the time to lean against the doorframe.

"The werewolves. If I find you werewolves, what are you planning on doing with them?"

Klaus looked her up and down once again. Olivia tried not to shift too much. She didn't want him to know how uncomfortable she was with him. She wanted to make him think that she wasn't scared.

"Well, love," he said, enunciating the last word. "I suppose I can share with you my intentions. I trust you won't go off running your mouth."

He straightened up and indicated for her to follow him into the warehouse. Olivia did just that. She remained standing as Klaus took a seat on the arm chair. He gestured towards the sofa, but she shook her head.

"What are you going to do with them?" she repeated. Klaus smiled at her assertiveness.

"Simple. They'll be part of my army."

"Army?"

"Yes, it may come to you as a surprise but I have many enemies. There are many people who oppose me and what I am."

"So you basically just want them to be your bodyguards," Olivia said.

His eyes twinkled with amusement.

"That's one way to look at it, love." He stood up and began to pace.

"Stop-"

Klaus held up his hand.

"I also desire an army for the protection of my fellow vampires, my loyal followers, my allies."

"You won't kill them then?"

"Of course not," Klaus said. "They'll be my brothers in arms. Why all the questions, sweetheart? Have you found me one?"

He stopped in front of her, anticipating her answer. Olivia was still hesitant to share anything. Klaus turned around and walked towards the small table situated beside the armchair.

"That symbol," he began, his back still to her. "Have you gotten anything?"

"Uh, no. I still don't know what it means."

"Packs."

"Excuse me?"

"They are symbols representing werewolf packs," Klaus said, turning back to face her.

He handed out a folder to her. Olivia took it in her hands and opened it. The folder had photographs of people. People who all had varying symbols tattooed on parts of their bodies.

"Chances are," Klaus continued. "If that one symbol is familiar to you, then you do know a werewolf. Possibly even a pack of them."

Olivia kept flipping through the photographs. She stopped at a particular picture. Although it was in black and white, she could picture his blue eyes staring back at her. His facial hair matching his dirty blonde hair. Olivia closed the folder. Her reaction did not go unnoticed.

Klaus made his way to her.

"Well, Olivia?" he asked, stopping right in front of her. "Anything you want to share?"

"I know a werewolf," she finally said.

Klaus clapped his hands.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed. He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek. "I was wrong about you. Now, tell me who this werewolf is and where I can find them!"

"Tennessee."

"Tennessee," Klaus repeated with a southern accent. "Isn't that where you are from? Coincidence?"

"The guy's name is Ray Sutton. He's my brother."

Klaus' laugh echoed throughout the warehouse.

"What's going on here?"

"Stefan, mate! Olivia here has finally found me a werewolf!"

Stefan looked at Olivia, surprised.

"It's quite funny, really," Klaus told him, clapping him on the shoulder. "You'll laugh at the irony! You see, Olivia's dear brother is actually a werewolf! All this time! She didn't know!"

"He's my adoptive brother," Olivia finally revealed. "So no, I didn't know, but it does explain a lot…"

Olivia rolled her eyes as Klaus continued to laugh. Stefan forced a laugh.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's just… This is just too funny. Garrett sent you here to help me find werewolves so he can be free of his debt from me. As motivation he's gone and captured your brother, not knowing that he has what I needed this whole time! So essentially, you really didn't need to be involved, yet here you are."

The two men continued to laugh while Olivia stood idly by. She didn't find selling her brother out funny, but it was going to save both of their lives. Klaus would go save her brother from the clutches of Garrett and bring him to his Mystic Falls. She was sure her Ray would adjust to Mystic Falls just fine. Another bonus would be having Klaus on their side, somewhat. At least they wouldn't have to worry about him hunting them down. Ray would be protecting Klaus, making him a valuable asset.

"So now what?" Stefan asked, promptly ending the laughing. Olivia looked at him. He was looking at Klaus. "We'll go get her brother and Olivia can go, right?"

"She's staying here," Klaus said.

"You're bringing Ray here, right?" she asked.

"In time."

"What?"

"First, I will need to have a little chat with Ray. One werewolf hybrid won't be enough."

"Werewolf hybrid?" Olivia asked, her stomach dropping.

"I'll need him to lead me to his pack," Klaus continued. "Then I'll turn them all into hybrids and then I'll bring them all here."

"How are you going to turn them?"

"Don't worry, love. It'll only hurt them just a little," Klaus said with a smirk. "No pain, no gain, right?"

Olivia looked to Stefan. It didn't help that he, too, looked concerned.

"Look, maybe I can just find you another werewolf. Another pack," Olivia offered.

Klaus laughed.

"You expect me to wait some more?" Olivia looked down. "Your brother will do just fine, Olivia. Trust me."

Olivia looked back up at Klaus. Their eyes locked. Every part of her was screaming to not trust him. She knew what she had just done was wrong and irreversible. It wasn't right; something was going to go wrong. Yet, she nodded.

"Okay," she told him. "I… I'll trust you."

Klaus smiled. From the corner of her eye she saw Stefan hang his head down and shake it.

' _What have I done_?'

* * *

 **AN:** A week late on my update! I apologize! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
